


Big Bad Wolf (Come On and Eat Me Up)

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Barely Legal, Coercion, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Humiliation, Law Enforcement, M/M, Police, Texas, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Morgan uses the Texas sodomy laws to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf (Come On and Eat Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> badcop!JDM and virgin!teen!Jensen, based on a prompt by thursdaysisters on my livejournal

The law’s not fair. Officer Jeff Morgan knows that better than anyone. 

It is, however, workable to your advantage if you play your cards right, and Officer Morgan might as well be a Vegas high roller with how well his deck is stacked. 

He looks over at his partner, Beaver, a cop even more crooked than himself, which is probably why they’ve been ideal partners for the past thirteen years. Beaver gives him a lazy grin, crumbs stuck in his scraggle of a beard. Morgan shakes his head and looks back at the lovely two-story ranch house in front of their vehicle, where a “disturbance” is soon going to have to be thoroughly investigated.

Morgan and Beaver have dabbled in a lot of things over the course of the last decade, from drug smuggling over the border to looking the other way when Pellegrino’s girls get a little too popular, but nothing has been as fun as utilizing Chapter 21, Sec. 21.06 of the Texas Penal Code for their own pleasure. 

What’s the use of a good ol’ Texas sodomy law if you can’t help a few randy homosexuals buy themselves out of a lick of trouble? And if that trouble happens to come upon them because of a couple of officers’ extremely due diligence—well, you can’t blame law enforcement for doing its job, now can you?

Morgan first sees the pretty little thing living in the ranch house around town with his father, who runs the auto body shop down on Harris Street. Morgan takes an interest, as he is wont to do, but doesn’t think much of it until he eyes the boy talking up another kid behind the Whataburger on Austin. There’s a little too much intimacy in that interaction, and it puts the kid immediately on his radar for future inspection.

Sure enough, the time comes when the boy’s parents are out of town—Officer Hodge’s truck is in the shop and Kane bitched about his boss leaving him all the work as he was fixing his radiator—and Morgan spies the kid’s friend sneaking in right around the time the sun’s going down.

Beaver’s doing him a solid on this one—his taste runs toward older, burlier types, probably because he likes to hold all that power down when he’s fucking into their mouths. Dirty bastard owes him one though, and is playing look-out while Morgan goes on in to scratch the freckled little itch he’s been waiting to scratch for months.

The game’s simple really; the neighborhood’s sound so the door’s unlocked, and it’s easy enough to holler “police!” with weapons drawn as they bust into the living room where Morgan’s pretty prize is butt naked on the carpet in front of the couch with the older boy’s skinny dick stretching his mouth.

Morgan’s cock stirs in the confines of his polyester uniform pants, and he just manages to bite back a growl.

Beaver’s just barely holding back a laugh as the kid on the couch nearly falls over himself jumping up and trying to pull his pants on. He’s a good-looking one, tall with shaggy hair, but he’s got a little too much heft in his muscle tone, and Morgan likes the long, lean smoothness of the boy now curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch with what is surely his grandma’s afghan pulled over his nakedness.

Beaver gets Shaggy Hair out of the house, intoning statutes and high crimes and other shit that he pulls out of his ass. He winks over at Morgan before shutting the front door behind him, and Morgan rolls his eyes before turning to face the reason he’s here.

“I’m sorry, Officer, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” the boy starts up, his voice wavering like the legs of a newborn calf. His lips are pink and puffy, and if Morgan’s dick wasn’t hard before, it most certainly is now.

Morgan steps closer to the couch, weapon holstered but hand placed on it for effect. The boy shivers, looking up at him with trepidation. His eyes are bright green, liquid and round.

“What’s your name, son?” 

“Jensen, sir.”

“Well, Jensen, I think you’ve been a bad boy today. Wouldn’t you say?”

The boy swallows hard, and Morgan watches his Adam’s apple bob up the length of his delicious throat, damp from the sweat of prior exertion.

“Yes, sir. Terribly bad.”

“You wouldn’t want me to tell your Daddy what I saw, now would you? Tell him how his son’s breaking the law while he’s away?”

The boy’s eyes grow wide in horror, and he gnaws on those swollen lips. 

“No, sir,” he stutters out.

Morgan gets even closer then, one knee on the couch parting his legs enough for the material to stretch over the obscene length of his cock. The boy sees it for the first time then, his eyes growing even wider, but now instead of chewing, he’s licking those lips like he’s still hungry.

“How old are you, son? A kid like you already breaking the law and your Daddy’s heart all in one fell swoop?”

Jensen sets his jaw and a flash of fire passes his eyes. “I’m not a kid! I’m eighteen and four months.”

Legal. _Bummer._

“Well then, if you’re an adult, you can take responsibility for your actions.”

The boy’s eyes go back and forth between Morgan’s face and his cock, quick little movements that make Morgan want to grab the kid by the back of the head and ram his throat with his dick. He waits though, letting Jensen get all the implications of the game, and seeing what he’ll do with it.

“Maybe you can let me go? Pretend this was all just a mistake?” Jensen suggests, but his voice is tentative and Morgan knows that _he_ knows it’s not gonna work.

“Now why would I do that? I would need a good reason to disrespect the law of this great state like that.”

Jensen reaches out a hand then, delicate fingers doing a hesitant dance along the front of Morgan’s zipper. Morgan hisses, presses into it until the palm becomes more confident and starts massaging the hardness beneath the material.

“That what you need, boy?”

Zipper’s coming down as the boy leans forward with a tiny nod, blanket falling from around his shoulders until all that creamy white flesh is again on display.

Morgan brings one hand up to the back of Jensen’s neck, pulling him in closer so that the boy knows who’s in charge here. The boy’s got Morgan’s dick out, pumping it a few times with his hand as he eyes it dead on like he’s thinking about something.

“Don’t get shy now, boy. I saw you sucking before, gobbling that dick up like you were hungry for it.”

Jensen’s tongue snakes out, pointy little tip sneaking around the thick crown. Morgan’s cock is angry red, insistent, wants inside that hot cavern right the hell now.

Morgan brings the other hand to the side of Jensen’s face, showing that he means business, and Jensen finally opens that slick pink mouth with a little mewling sound before Morgan jams his dick into the space it wants to go.

“C’mon, now, stop pussy-footing around, you little slut. Open that throat and take it.”

The boy’s huffing and gagging around Morgan’s dick where it’s pounding into his face, but he’s taking it like a champ, and when Morgan looks down he sees that Jensen’s own dick is slapping up hard against his belly.

“You like this, don’t you? Taking a hard cock down your throat, milking that come out. How many men have you taken, huh? Too many, I bet.”

Jensen’s face is turning red and Morgan knows he’s right on the cusp of too much, when he pulls out and smacks the boy’s face with the spit-smeared cock. He rubs it around, getting the kid dirty as he pulls in a lung-full of deprived oxygen. 

“On your hand and knees like the little slut you are, kid. Show me that pretty hole of yours.”

The boy hesitates, still breathing heavy with precome shining all over his face, but doesn’t wait too long before getting himself into position on the couch. There’s a line of slick leading down the crack of his ass, trailing down towards his smooth ball-sack, and Morgan realizes with surprise that the kid must have prepped himself before.

Morgan runs a thumb over the wet little pucker. “I think they call this premeditation.”

Jensen stutters a breath, his hole flexing as he pushes back ever so slightly into Morgan’s touch. “It was gonna be my first time. Wanted to be ready…scared it’s gonna hurt.”

A _virgin._ God help him.

“You’re lucky, kid. You wouldn’t get this kind of prep upstate if I did my job and put you away. No, they’d be running a chain on this pretty bitch ass with spit and a prayer.”

Jensen’s shaking, lightly freckled skin breaking out in goosebumps, but he’s pushing back into it as Morgan starts pumping two thick fingers in and out of the slowly-widening orifice.

Morgan stops before the kid gets too stretched, wanting the little grunts that come from causing the burn just on this side of too much. He pulls out his fingers, wipes them off on the skin of the kid’s back and then lines his raw dick up and pushes right in past the resistance.

He doesn’t stop until he’s balls deep, and the kid whines like a wounded animal when Morgan’s pelvis slaps hard against him. He stills for just a second, just enough time for the kid to think that he’s giving him a moment to rest before he grips the kid’s hips and starts pounding him into the couch.

“Yeah, look at you taking it. Knew you would, knew you needed a good hard dicking.”

The boy’s moaning, the tenor of it mostly pain but just enough pleasure, and when Morgan grazes one hand down, he finds the kid’s dick fattening up once again.

“God, such a slut for it. Bet I could bring my partner in here to break this hole, and you’d love it. Wouldn’t you? Bring in the neighbors, one by one, let them take a turn. Damn, bet your Daddy could walk in here right now and you’d fuck yourself right down on his cock, wouldn’t you?”

Morgan barks out a surprised laugh when that makes Jensen clench down _hard_ on his dick and come all over the couch below. 

“You liked that, didn’t you? Dirty little bitch,” Morgan snarls, pumping in one, two, three more times before pulling out and jizzing all over the kid’s milky white ass.

The kid crumples like a ragdoll on the couch with a wounded moan as Morgan leans back on the couch, spent. He breathes in a few harsh breaths before using the afghan to wipe his wet cock and tucking it back into his uniform pants. 

He leans over and rubs his come into Jensen’s skin for good measure, kneading the meat of his buttocks and unable to resist pushing a few slick fingers back into that puffy hole until the kid groans.

Morgan stands up, stretching, sated. He yawns and hopes the diner still has blueberry pie because he’s _starving._

“Don’t go breaking the law again, you hear?” he says gruffly, as the boy looks over his shoulder at him.

A blush creeps up the boy’s cheeks, but he lowers his sticky eyelashes like the pretty little cocktease he is.

“I’ll try my best, Officer.”


End file.
